Crushed
by SheikahLover
Summary: Rui loved his solitude. He hated being around people. He always wanted them to leave him alone. Unfortunately, Kagome refuses to be one of those people. Watch as life unfolds quite differently for little Rui the minute Kagome enters his life all because she refuses to leave him alone. The silly, pesky girl. (InuYasha x HYD). Kagome x Rui pairing.


**Crushed**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer _–_** InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Hana Yori Dango is the property of Yoko Kamio. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, SheikahLover, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either _InuYasha_ and/or _Hana Yori Dango_. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **AN:** So many people have wanted a Rui x Kagome pairing. It'll take forever for any romantic sentiments to blossom in _Flowers_ , so I thought it might be fun to write a separate Rui x Kagome fic. This story isn't entirely AU. It'll still follow the same plotline, so Kagome will still travel through time. Believe me, this idea just came to me. **I have no clue where I'm going with this story, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Rui absentmindedly fiddled with the arms of his stuffed bear while he stared out the window. It was another boring day in the Hanazawa household. The servants were preoccupied tending to the mansion and his parents were out of the country. He finished his lessons earlier than usual today, so he didn't have anything left to preoccupy himself.

The ten-year-old heir was bored and grumpy. He wanted something to do. For the first time in several weeks, he was actually interested in playing and having fun. Usually, he preferred his solitude or his books. No one - not even his parents or Shizuka - could understand how Rui loved his quiet time. If Rui ever had the chance to be alone, he took it consequences be damned.

The boy was terribly shy and didn't like to speak, even when he was addressed. This made things especially difficult when he attended school or various social functions held across the globe. He was also the single heir to the multi-million Hanazawa corporation. There was a lot of pressure placed on his slim shoulders at a young age, but Rui didn't care about that. He never cared about that. All he wanted was to live his life the way he wanted to, which was away from the world and enshrouded in darkness.

Rui didn't like people. He hated interacting with them. People were always so fake around him too. Even at age ten, he could discern when people were trying to butter him up with sweet words and false phrases. These people didn't see Rui as a person, they merely saw him as a wad of bills they were itching to sink their hands into. Rui hated these people. They were cold and callous monsters who only cared about themselves. They would do anything to get their way, even hurting their family if it meant reaching the top. These people were despicable to Rui. Unfortunately, they were always present in his world. Each person he met and interacted with was the same. None of them were different; not at all.

Rui was already beginning to perceive the world through one lens. He didn't know any better, after all.

But things would change for the boy, the minute his door suddenly burst open and a petite raven-haired girl dashed inside.

He turned his head to witness a tall and thin girl, sporting a black and white jumper standing before him. She was breathing quite heavily and her cheeks were bright red. She held a large cookie jar in her hands and was scanning the room, seeming to be looking for a place to hide.

Before Rui could even arch an eyebrow, she shifted the jar in her arms and smiled. "Hi. I'm Kagome. Can I hide in here for a few minutes?"

The absurdity of the situation wasn't lost on Rui. He was stunned that this little girl had barged in here unannounced, although his face didn't show it. He merely shrugged, looking uninterested.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks. Why wasn't this boy talking? Was he mute or something?

Determined to obtain a response, she dropped the cookie jar and walked over towards him.

Rui tried to look away as the girl surveyed him from head to toe. When she started to poke him, however, Rui calmly told her to, "Stop."

Kagome gasped. The boy could talk! The voice was low and pretty raspy, but nevertheless, he spoke.

The sound excited her. She wanted to hear him speak again. "What's your name?" She asked joyfully, hoping for a response.

"Rui…" He whispered, longing for the girl to disappear. She was too bubbly and bright for this dim room.

"...Rui?" She licked her lips. The name tasted foreign on her mouth. She had never heard a name like his before. It was a pretty good name, she decided. A good name for a good boy, although Rui didn't look too happy.

The longer Kagome stared at Rui, the longer she noticed his sullen expression. Those almond eyes of his were so sad. So lonely. It made Kagome's little heart snap in two. She wanted to help the boy. She wanted to make that sadness and loneliness disappear from his face. She wanted to make him smile. She wanted to make that frown disappear from his face entirely.

Kagome could feel her resolve beginning to overtake her. Even at nine years old, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was determined to get everything she wanted in life, even if it meant that she had to work for it. Take that jar of cookies, for example. It took her a whole thirty minutes to sneak into the kitchens and swipe them without anyone noticing.

With her determination growing, Kagome knew what she needed to do.

She wandered towards Rui and stood right in front of him. When seeing that his sullen gaze was locked on her, she offered him a cheeky smile, revealing that her left canine tooth was missing. "Nee, Rui-kun, I've decided that we're going to be the best of friends."

"!"

And that's the beginning of how Rui Hanazawa's life was turned upside down by his future friend and crush Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

 **AN:** Very random, I know but yeah. In this story, Rui will know Kagome from a young age. Instead of having a childhood crush on Shizuka, he'll like Kagome. :3


End file.
